Bruno's Kitten
by tophetangel
Summary: A nice piece of fluff, set anytime in season 7, Bruno gets a pet of his own. GSR and Bruno Fluffiness!


A/N - Total fluff, I just adopted a tiny kitten and we've named him Grissom (He likes to chase bugs, it seemed appropriate) and it insprired this little piece of fluffiness!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, but I _have_ been to Vegas... However, I do own any grammatical errors you find...

* * *

Sara stared into the night as she sat on her patio, sipping iced tea. It was her night off and Gil was at the lab, so she had the house to herself. Bruno sat up from his spot right next to her chair and stared into a bush in the back corner of the yard.

"What are you looking at Bruno?" Sara asked standing up for a better look.

A small calico cat emerged from the bushes and trotted over towards them, and Sara grabbed Bruno's collar, unsure of his reaction to a cat in _his_ yard. Bruno sat down and the cat marched right up to him, as if they were old buddies. Bruno quietly sniffed her head and body, and finally gave her a small lick on the head before he lay back down. Sara let go of his collar and the cat took a spot next to Bruno, taking in the moonlight on the cool concrete.

"Okaaaaaay. Weird." She muttered to herself.

"Sara?"

Sara looked up to see her neighbors face peering over the fence.

"Hey Julie!"

"Oh good Josie is over there! May I come get her?"

Sara glanced down at the cat, "Josie the pussycat" She laughed to herself. "Sure Jules"

As Julie scooped up the cat, she apologized. "We used to let her out when we lived in California, but we had a farm and there was no danger of cars or anything, I guess she was itching to get out, I'm so sorry about her wandering over!"

"Oh no problem! She and Bruno made fast friends... maybe Bruno needs a pet cat!" She laughed.

"Oh! Well I could help you out there! Josie had kittens 7 weeks ago, they will be ready to go to new homes in a week, and I could give you first pick!"

"Oh, I don't know if Gil would go for that, something tells me he may issues with a litter box in the house" Sara told her. She looked over at Josie, and her curiosity took over... "What color are they?"

Julie smiled "She had 6 babes, all a different color, I have grey, tabby, calico, black, black and white, and an orange one"

A sly smile creeped across Sara's face..."May I see them?"

"Sure! C'mon over, I'll make a pot of tea. "

Sara sat on Julie's living room floor, playing with 6 fluffs of furs.

After a cup of tea and some conversation, Sara looked up at Julie " The Grey one... is it a boy or a girl?"

Julie picked up the wiggling puff ball and flipped it over. "Grey is female"

The kitten made a beeline for Sara after Julie put her down.

"I will have to convince Gil, but I think she is Bruno's cat." She smiled.

* * *

"Grissom"

"Are you busy?"

"Just got back into my office actually, I have a few moments."

"Bruno wants a kitten"

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah actually, he kind of did."

Grissom stopped for a minute, a bit surprised by her answer. "Okay and when did he _tell_ you this?"

Tonight, we were in the yard, and Julie's cat got out and came into the yard, and Bruno loved her. When Julie came to get her, and told me she had kittens, so I went over to take a look.."

"And you've already picked one out" Gil chuckled.

"She's grey and so so so adorable, and Bruno would have another animal to keep him company while we are at work"

He sighed; he wasn't thrilled with the aspect of a cat in the house, a litter box, and scratches on his leather furniture. But if Sara was that excited about it, how could he deny her what she wanted? "And what are you going to name her?"

Sara let out a very uncharacteristic squeal right into his ear. He pulled the phone away for a moment and laughed to himself.

"I don't know yet! What do you think?"

"I think she is going to be your cat _and_ Bruno's cat, so you can name her, go ask Bruno for suggestions"

"Not funny Gil."

"I have to head to trace, I will see you when I get home ok?"

"Ok, I love you"

"Love you too Sar, bye."

Sara flipped her phone shut and looked at Bruno "You have a kitty!!" The boxer looked at her, and then headed into the office. "Do me a favor and act more excited when your dad gets home alright?" She called after him.

* * *

Gil looked at the cart, it was nearly over-flowing with stuff.

"Sara? How much stuff does a cat really need?"

Sara looked up from the bowls and frowned at Gil. "We're starting fresh she'll need everything!"

He looked down at the pink litter box that had a tiny stairway leading into the dome and sighed. "Who knew a litter box could cost $40" He thought to himself.

A trunk full and $250 later, they were on their way home. Once they arrived, Sara busied herself with setting up the litter box in just the right spot, laying out the food dishes, and putting toys everyway. Gil was busy setting up the cat climb she "just had to have", in the den.

A knock at the door brought Bruno down the stairs and Sara opened the door to a smiling Julie holding the kitten.

"Thanks so much Julie, I bought everything today! We just got set up"

Julie peeked around Sara and laughed. "Did you buy the whole store??"

"She tried to!" Gil called out from the other room.

"Well I have a few more drop offs to make, I hope you and Bruno enjoy the new addition!"

"Thanks again Julie, she will be spoiled!!"

Sara set the tiny kitten on the floor and Bruno came over to investigate. She sniffed and licked and the kitten just purred.

Gil leaned against the doorframe and smiled as he watched Sara and Bruno fawn over the new addition, Sara looked up and smiled at him, and he knew as much as he hated that litter box, it was worth it to see that smile.


End file.
